Izzy's Little Cast
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Based on the Adventure Time episode, "All the Little People", Izzy makes tiny clones of the Total Drama cast and while they're at first weird and creepy, the others eventually want to play with them, use them for personal purposes, and see how things would work out between the mini clones. Meanwhile, Blaineley's mini clone is loose around Playa Des Losers.
1. Izzy's Box of Little People

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise. I also do not own the idea of miniature versions of characters.

Izzy's Little Cast

It was another day at Playa des Losers, the place where the cast of Total Drama were legally contracted to live for three years unless they renew their contracts for more seasons then the three year period starts up again. All was quiet there today, everyone kept to themselves. Beth and Lindsay were in the resort's spa, getting their nails painted, Noah was on his usual stool at the juice bar pool reading a book he had ordered online, Duncan (who had avoided going to jail thanks to Izzy blackmailing Noah into doing some hacking) had stolen Chef's motorcycle that he had seen during season one and was personalizing it with spray paint and spikes. Geoff had picked up his cellphone and was making arrangements to celebrate his friend Evan's birthday back home, Lightning had challenged Jo to a game of basketball, and Sierra returned to obsessing over Cody much to Cameron's relief. Overall, the day was a quiet one unlike a normal day.

Then Izzy ruined that all, making today like every other one.

"Oh my gosh!"

Heads turned to the source of the seemingly excited scream, finding Izzy running out of the resort with a box.

She pulled to a stop in front of Gwen, who was sitting with Trent in beach chairs on the plaza. "Hey guys! You would not believe what I've done!" Izzy said excitedly to everyone.

"Let me guess," Gwen started, "You gave Chef the worst wedgie he ever experienced and now he's out to murder you for it."

"Nope!" The crazy girl shook her head happily.

Harold raised a hand. "Did you finally realize why you're so eccentric when you have an IQ of 188?"

Izzy smiled. "That's not it either!"

Dawn peeked an eye open from her meditation session with B. "B and I think you collected spiders for a surprise Halloween party you're planning." Her large friend nodded in synchronization.

"Three strikes and you're all out!" The redhead laughed. "Wow, you're all really bad at guessing games."

"Well, then tell us already, Frizzy!" Jo barked when Izzy's news paused her game against Lightning.

Then Izzy looked at Gwen. "Gwen, you remember that clone I made of you that was totally obsessed with Courtney and replaced you during All-Stars?"

"Yeah?" Gwen answered warily.

Izzy held out the box. "Well, not only did I get my hands on a cloning pod but I also got a shrink ray machine thingamabob and shrunk her down with it after you told me you were sick of babysitting her. Now I can't understand a word she says because she's on like another plane of existence or something."

Trent pointed at the box. "You're telling us you have Gwen's shrunken clone in that box?"

Izzy held a hand up. "Not finished yet! Anyway, that gave me an idea. So I went around collecting DNA from everyone, even myself, and started cloning everybody. Once I cloned everybody, I shrunk them down like I did with Gwen's clone and now we have a complete collection of mini-uses!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Staci interjected at that point. "Really? My great-great-great-great uncle Jordan invented collections! Before him, everybody had random numbers of things."

Then Cameron walked up. "First of all, that hasn't been proven." This made Staci frown sadly. "Second of all, there's no way you could make tiny clones of all of us." He stated to Izzy.

"But I did! Gather around everybody, come be amazed at Izzy's tiny cast collection!" The crazy girl sat down on the tile plaza and took the lid off the box.

All those who cared to look in Izzy's box came over and crowded around her. What they saw surprised them all.

Indeed there were tiny clones of the Total Drama cast, including Chris and Chef. A miniature Geoff was making out with a miniature Bridgette, Mini Sam was playing on a mini-sized handheld game, they were all acting like the originals!

Bridgette looked at her mini double with a scrutinizing look. "Is that how Geoff and I really look to people when we make out?"

"Hey, look at mini me!" Duncan pointed out. Inside the box, Mini Duncan reeled his foot back and kicked Mini Harold in the kiwis, making the nerd clone bend over in pain while the life sized Harold winced. The real Duncan could only laugh comically. "Oh this is rich!" He breathed after laughing so hard.

Watching the mini cast, Cameron noticed something weird. "What's going on with Mini Mike?" Mini Mike seemed to gasp then hunch over with one eye squinting shut. He raised a fist and seemed to start ranting. "Is Mini Mike… acting like Chester?"

Izzy shrugged as she watched. "I think so. I collected Mike's DNA before he beat Mal so maybe his clone has the alternate personalities too."

The others continued watching the box full of mini cast clones before their attention was tore away by Noah picking up his mini clone. "I have had enough of this crazy train today which I think mini me has too. He's coming with me to do something productive." Noah walked back to the juice bar pool with his mini clone, setting the mini on the bar table and sharing his book which caught Mini Noah's attention.

"Noah! You just can't take my little Noah like that without asking." Izzy reprimanded.

"I just did!" This made Izzy seethe for a moment before she calmed down by the fact that she had the rest of them yet.

Jo scanned the box contents when she noticed something. "Wait a second, where's a stupid mini Blaineley? You said you made mini clones of everybody."

At that, Izzy smiled. "Oh, I released Mini Blaineley. I thought it would be fun to watch if Blaineley screamed at the sight of finding a small version of herself wandering around. She'd think it was a mutant freak or something."

(Blaineley's room)

Blaineley sat at her vanity in her room (which she thought should be bigger since she's the only adult contestant on the show) and examined her make-up while she talked to Josh from Celebrity Manhunt on her cell. "You sure you can't find anything in my contract that can get me out of this teenage-infested hotel? If none of these idiots were here then I would be perfectly fine here." She said to him.

"I'm sorry, Blaineley but I double checked and triple checked in case I missed something but I haven't found anything that can't legally be broken. Look, I know a guy that's an expert at contracts, I'll send him a copy and see if he can find something. I promise. You're like a sister to me and there isn't anybody else I would want hosting Manhunt with me than you. That and my co-host that came on after you went on the Aftermath is a huge brat. I seriously want her to get fired." Josh replied.

The woman sighed. "Alright, I'll try to endure these morons for a little while longer. Just please find something that can get me out of this." Blaineley hung up and looked at the picture taped to the vanity. "Thanks for the boat ride in Paris, Bruno. At this point, I would prefer Siberia to this place." In the picture, the woman along with the Siberian brown bear were on a bird-shaped boat in Paris.

At that moment, a super small clone of Blaineley climbed up the side of the vanity. It walked over to the mirror then began examining her make-up as well.

Looking down at the corner of the mirror, Blaineley gasped upon sight of her miniature double. "Mutant freak!" She brought down a fist to attempt to squash her.

Dodging the giant fist, Mini Blaineley leapt to the side before jumping off the table to the carpet floor. Since the clone was on the floor, Blaineley chose to try to stomp on her instead. At every stomp, the small clone would dodge and run until it came to a vent at the bottom of a wall. Taking a leap of faith, Blaineley's clone dove through a vent crack to safety.

Seeing the clone gone, Blaineley growled. "And stay out, you little monster!"

(The Playa Plaza)

"Which it is." Gwen muttered.

"I wonder what Chef would do if he found his little clone. He would probably try to smash him with a meat mallet thinking he was some kind of small alien trying to replace him." Izzy continued on without hearing Gwen.

Cameron cleared his throat so Izzy would pay attention to him. "Um, Izzy, would you mind if I took Mini Mike? There's something I'd like to look into."

Izzy nodded happily. "Sure, take him." Then she turned to Noah's direction, loudly asking. "At least you asked!" Noah huffed and dug deeper into his book.

"Thank you!" Cameron plucked Mini Mike out of the box then glanced at Mini Zoey as well as Mini Cameron. "Can I take those two as well? I'm sure Mini Mike would like some company."

"Go right ahead."

So Cameron gathered up his chosen miniatures and turned to B. "B, could you come with me? There's something I might need your help with." B nodded in compliance and walked off with Cameron, waving to Dawn.

Izzy closed up the box, standing up as she did so. "I'm going inside to show these guys off to everyone else. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces like yours." The crazy girl went inside, leaving everyone else gathered where she was.

"Come on, Dim, we have a basketball game to finish." Jo reminded Lightning walking away to the court.

Lightning eyed her sharply, but following anyway. "Who? You talking to me? Lightning's name is Lightning, not Dim. Dumb girl!"

Jo shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm not Dumb Girl, Jockstrap. Dumb Girl is Bad Jock's girlfriend."

"You're Lightning's girlfriend? Lightning didn't know we were going out."

"Someone please knock at least a pint size of intelligence into him." The jockette hissed under her breath.

Dawn, meanwhile, looked to the blonde couple of Geoff and Bridgette. "I sense nothing but trouble is going to come from Izzy's clone collection."

Shrugging, Geoff looked between both vegetarians. "I don't know. I think they look kind of cool." The fact that he saw a little version of himself making out with a little version of his girlfriend was awesome!

_Note: The idea of Gwen's clone is from RedEyedWarrior and GreenPokeGuy. Duncan's not being in jail is a reference to my other story, Deed Done Five Times._


	2. Owen, Responsible?

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything in the franchise.

(Rec room)

Sierra shook the dice in her hand and gently tossed them onto the game board. "Seven!" She excitedly spoke the number on her roll. Picking up her game token, she moved it seven spaces along the board. She landed on a space and picked up a card from the stack corresponding to the square's color. "You have learned a valuable lesson in responsibility but you're wiped out from the hard work of babysitting foals. Move back two spaces. Aww…" Sierra whined at the thought of moving back two. She picked up her token anyway and positioned it the designated number spaces back.

"Can you believe we're playing a board game of Our Small Equine? Not the way I thought I'd be spending my afternoon." Cody said to Sam.

Sam nodded. "I hear you, remind me next time not to do 'eenie meenie miney mo' when we're trying to pick out a board game." He seriously had to question the sense of that deciding factor. "But look on the bright side, at least we're spending time with our girlfriends."

"True that, Sierra's back to normal. But just so that doesn't happen again, we're going to have to work on being away from each other." After season three had ended, Sierra made good progress on not being a creepy stalker to Cody but after Mal destroyed her phone and her only connection to Cody, she experienced a rewind back to her previous behavior only more drastic.

The purple-haired blogger handed the dice to Dakota. "Your turn."

Dakota was about to shake her dice and roll when they got interrupted.

"Hey guys!"

In sync with the voice, Izzy popped up out of nowhere with her box. The four game players yelped in surprise. During her moment of being caught off-guard, Dakota accidentally tossed her dice up in the air and they dropped onto Sam's head.

"Ow! Hey!" Sam yelped upon the dice's impact. They bounced off his head and landed on the board. Both die had six dots facing up.

Recovering from her moment, Dakota saw the dice and gasped. "A twelve, yes! I'm in the lead now." Eagerly, she picked up her game token and advanced up to her new spot which didn't ask her to pick up a card.

A whistle escaped Izzy's amused smile. "A twelve, nice." The psycho moved her attention from the game board to her fellow resort residents. "Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, thanks to that twelve, I just passed Cody and got the lead." The former mutant said.

"Hi Izzy, got any new stuff for my blogs?" Sierra asked as she greeted the redhead.

Sam frowned with unease. "If she knows anything about me that she's not supposed to and is going to tell you, I don't want to hear it." Emphasizing on his statement, Sam covered his ears.

"Nope. Nothing. But I do have something better." Izzy said before she uncovered her box and showed it to the four.

"What the heck?" Cody murmured as he saw the minis.

Dakota hummed in thought. "I'm pretty sure I didn't okay any cloning of me."

The redhead giggled. "Too bad Dakota, it's too late. And besides, these are mini clones, it's not like your clone is going to take over your life and ruin your image like Gwen's clone did back when it was still life-sized."

"Come again?" Sam quipped in confusion.

"Ooh, look! Mini Geoff and Mini Bridgette stopped making out." The clones of the famous blonde couple stopped locking lips and split off to hang out with their friends that were exactly the same friends as their life-sized duplicates. "And now it looks like Mini Cody and Mini Sierra just started." Mini Sierra pulled a happy Mini Cody into her lap and they started to kiss with passion.

The tech geek frowned. "Hey, Mini Me, we aren't at that level yet." His note went on deaf ears as the mini clones continued to make out. He sighed, he was pretty sure Sierra's fantasy was being played out right in front of her.

"Small young love." Sierra dreamily stated. She loved Cody and she was willing to wait until he felt comfortable enough to take part in that activity but she couldn't help to fantasize what it would be like.

Meanwhile Sam looked at his double with curiosity. "How does he even have a game console? There isn't such a thing as small game consoles."

Izzy shrugged. "Heck if I know. One moment he was sitting around looking for something to do then he brought that out and he's been playing that for a while."

"Um, guys, what about our game?" Dakota asked the others. She found that her mini clone was happily kicking back against the side of the box and that wasn't anything too interesting to watch. That and she was still unsure what to think of the whole her being cloned thing.

"Oh, right!" Cody remembered their previous activity and got back into playing position. "Thanks for showing us that Izzy but we've got to wrap this up."

Sierra quickly joined him. "Yeah, I need to catch up to Dakota and Cody. I was getting closer but that last card set me back a little." She squealed. "After this, I can start looking up stuff about that new cast for season six that Chris has. I plan on sneaking into his lounge in his mansion to see if I can get any info. It's so exciting, we'll have fourteen new faces at the Playa once the sixth season is over. I can't wait."

Those words made Izzy go wide-eyed. "Aw crap! I forgot! I still need to collect the DNA of the new cast before I can call this collection complete." Quickly, she picked up the lid she replaced from the box and put it back on. "Bye guys!" She waved before she sped off with her usual energy accompanied by energy fueled by the need to get a task done.

Her hasty leave not important, Dakota picked up the dice to give to Sam. "Your turn, Sammy."

"Alright, let's hope I can get my best roll yet. I haven't had much luck this whole game." The gamer shook the dice then rolled them on the board. "An eight, not bad." He commented before making a move to pick up his game token.

(Playa Des Losers Spa)

Lindsay and Beth sighed in relaxation. Their faces covered in face masks and their eyes covered with cucumber slices. Surprisingly, Chris paid for spa attendants every once in a while so Beth and Lindsay were taking advantage of the attendants serving them for the week. An attendant was manicuring Lindsay's fingers while an attendant was giving Beth a pedicure.

"I love the spa. I'm so glad that I can come here with my friends now that I'm famous." Beth told Lindsay as the attendant worked.

"I know. Most of my friends back home did it just for doing something but my real friends do it with me to hang out like we're doing right now." Lindsay agreed.

Izzy came running through with her box. "Owen! Owen, where are you? I need you to do something that you'd never think you would do in your life!" She passed by Lindsay, Beth, and their attendants. However, she got side-tracked and backpedaled to their station. "Cucumbers, yum!" The redhead snatched up the cucumbers on Lindsay's eyes and tossed them in her mouth. "Hm, tastes like spa…" She mused on the flavor. Then she grabbed Beth's too before she continued her run around for Owen.

The ditz sat up and looked at the way Izzy left. "Izzy! Those were my cucumbers! They were making my eyes feel good!" Lindsay pouted. With no other choice, she turned to the attendant giving her a manicure. "Can you get us new cucumber slices please?" The attendant happily nodded in compliance and got up to go get them.

(The kitchen)

Humming to himself, Owen walked up to the pantry in the kitchen. "Okay, time for the snack after the snack after lunch." He pulled it open and started glancing at his options. He settled on some Cheesy Chips, some Chocomallows, and some Orange Punch from the refrigerator.

He sat down at his usual seat in the resort dining room adjoining the kitchen and dug in. He had polished off the Chocomallows and the Orange Punch when Izzy came into the room.

"Owen!" She called out, kicking the door open.

Owen took his hand out of the bag of Cheesy Chips and waved his cheesy hand at her. "Hey Izzy, how's it going?"

She ran over to him and plopped herself on the table with her legs crisscrossed. "Big O, I need you to do something for me. I've got an important mission I have to take care of and since you're one of the best people at the resort, I came to you for help. Eva probably wouldn't do it and Noah was being a meanie earlier so I came to you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You know how I was making clones of everybody? Well, I did that but then I remembered that there's still the new guys that will be joining us after their season is over so I need to go get DNA from them. While I'm doing that, I'm putting you in charge of the mini clones." She opened the box and showed them for visual aid. "Noah took Mini Noah without asking me first, Cameron took Mini Mike, Mini Zoey, and Mini Cameron for something but he asked me nicely first, and I released Mini Blaineley so she could freak out life-sized Blaineley. All you have to do is make sure they eat something and don't let them out of your sight."

"Um, sure." Owen replied. They were tiny things, how much trouble could they be?

"Perfect. I don't know how long it'll take me to get the DNA but I'm going to do it as fast as I can without getting caught. Bye!" Izzy left the box on the table and jumped off. Before Owen could have another thought on the subject, Izzy was gone.

Owen waved after her event though she was long gone. "Bye." Remembering he had a snack to finish, the big eater reached into the Cheesy Chips bag and took out the rest. He got up to toss his garbage and washed his hands before he returned to the table. He took off the lid of the box and peered inside. "Aw, we all look so adorable when we're tiny." His eyes zoned in on a sight within the box. "Mini Leshawna, Mini Heather, there's no fighting." One of the tiny clones started wailing on the other. "Hey, hey, cut it out. I mean it." The big eater said as sternly as he could but his command was not heard. He gasped. "Mini Heather, you're not supposed to lift up your finger like that."

_Was picking Owen to watch the little people a smart move? Maybe, maybe not. Read and Review!_


End file.
